


The Darkness & Light Within

by KelseyKawaii



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Archangels, F/M, God - Freeform, Good and Evil, Love, Witches, daughter of god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyKawaii/pseuds/KelseyKawaii
Summary: Miss Robichaux's Academy is the last place Arden snow thought she would wind up. Arden is the daughter of God. She is the embodiment of purity. Meanwhile, Michael Langdon is the embodiment of evil. Arden sees more than that when they meet, but how will she convince Michael to show his light?





	1. Chapter One || Message from the Archangels

After Arden Snow's mother sadly passed away, she found herself standing outside the last place she thought she'd be - Miss Robichaux's Academy. At the tender age of sixteen, she felt terrified, overwhelmed. She remembered that feeling very well. Almost like it had happened the day before. Though it had been five months. As she awoke that morning, she heard the birds chirping and singing outside. Such a merry tune, it instantly put her in an excellent mood. 

She smiled as she stretched out her arms and legs, wriggling her toes a little. She hummed along with the birds as she readied herself for the day. She glanced herself over in the full-length mirror by her bedroom door before she exited the room, locking it up.

"Good morning, Ardie!" she heard her best friend Mallory say behind her. She turned her head quickly, smiling brightly at the sight of her friend "hey, Mallory!", she said "I hope you slept well." "I did," Mallory nodded, clutching her book to her chest eagerly. She was always just as enthusiastic as Arden about classes and lessons "I hope you did, too." Arden nodded, motioning towards the staircase "shall we?". 

Mallory stepped in front, walking down the stairs and into the room where their lesson would be. Zoe was already waiting in there for them, smiling warmly at them as they entered the room. They returned the smile, taking their seats next to one another and waiting for the rest of their classmates to come. As soon as that happened, class began. 

When Arden and Mallory performed the same, Zoe always seemed confused. She knew of Arden's secret, but nothing of Mallory's past or anything to do with her. She would frown a little, but then clap her hands together and smiled "well done, you too!". 

Arden was confused about it too, though. If Mallory was just an ordinary witch, would she be able to do the same spells and tricks as Arden? It had her thinking a few times that maybe Mallory wasn't so normal after all. Maybe that's why they were so close. Though she never asked. It was Mallory's business to tell her if she wanted to. 

Just as Mallory gave Arden a high-five, Cordelia entered and observed them for a moment before she asked Zoe could they talk about something in the hall. When Zoe returned, she motioned for Arden to follow her into the hallway for a moment. Arden shot a confused look at Mallory, who shrugged her shoulders in response. 

She stood, pushing her chair back and following Zoe into the hallway. There, she met the face of the supreme - Cordelia Goode. "Is everything okay?" Arden asked them. "We have been summoned by the Warlocks" Cordelia told her "they say they have something very, very important to show us." Arden raised her brows, ushering her on. "We want you to come with us. Your first trip with us. You are very talented beyond words, Arden Snow. We might need you" she said, clasping her hands together. 

Arden's face lit up with excitement "sure!". "Wonderful" Cordelia smiled "we leave tonight. Make sure you pack everything you need but not  too much. We probably won't be staying long." Arden nodded, moving away from them and going up the stairs to pack her things. She was both excited and nervous - but at least she knew that the witches trusted her. 

She packed three outfits, her toothbrush, face-wash, and other things. She lived quite a minimalist lifestyle, like her mother had, so she didn't believe in having too many possessions. Just as she went to leave her bedroom, suitcase in her hand, she felt a sharp pain in her left ear. She screamed loudly, dropping the suitcase and falling down onto her knees. 

'Arden' she heard. 'Arden'. Her name being chanted over and over. She knew it was the archangels trying to contact her on her father's behalf. Suddenly, she could see them standing around a fire - white flames. "Y-yes! I can hear you!" she exclaimed, clutching onto her ear. "Can you see us?" Archangel Michael questioned. Her siblings were so irritating!

"Yes I can!" she exclaimed again, this time angrily. "Release your anger, little sister" Gabriel said with a small chuckle "you know it's not good for you." "Well then please find another way to contact me without nearly tearing my ears off." she sulked. They all chuckled, shaking their heads. "Father has a message for you." Rafael said sternly. 

"And what might that be?" she muttered "why can't he tell me himself?". "He's busy." Rafael said, rolling his eyes "you know that." She pouted, standing up and looking around at them "well then tell me. What's the message? I have things to do." 

"You must be careful when you reach your destination." Gabriel informed her "evil lurks within the walls of the Warlocks academy." She pursed her lips. Ugh, protective older brothers, right? "You guys need to relax" she said "I'll be fine. I have my powers." "Your powers are no match for this evil" Gabriel continued "you must train harder. It is your destiny to destroy the Antichrist." "I have heard all this before" Arden reminded him. "We are aware" Rafael said "but remember Adam and Eve. Evil can penetrate the mind. Make you do incredibly stupid things - ruin your life. You must not let yourself be tainted. You are the hope of the universe. You are innocence. Stay pure at all times." 

Arden tilted her head slightly "What do you mean?". "You know what we mean." Rafael sighed. She didn't. "Okay" she nodded, just wanting them to go away "I have to go back to class and then travel tonight. Will that be all?". "Ugh. Teenagers." Michael groaned "so impatient." 

Arden rolled her eyes. "Yes" Gabriel nodded "that will be all. Be careful, Arden." She nodded "yes. I will. Thanks, guys." They all disappeared in that moment. Arden was sure that her sibling relationship was a lot different than humans. Not once had they ever told her they loved her. Or cared. Sure, they did things like that but only because they were ordered to. Was this going to be her life forever?

She then left the room, finding herself thinking of the evil they were speaking of. Could the Antichrist really be lurking within those walls? If so, how would she find him? Or...

 

Would he/she find her?


	2. Chapter Two || Michael Langdon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arden meets a new 'friend.'

Hours later, Arden boarded the plane with Cordelia, Zoe and Myrtle. She was tired but determined to help them. After all, goodness was in her nature. She fell asleep just as the plane was about to take off, and woke up as they were landing. She hummed a little as she sat up, looking around at the faces watching her. She smiled sleepily, rubbing at her tired eyes "is everything okay?".

"Yes" Cordelia said, smiling slightly "did you sleep well?". "Yes" Arden nodded. "We are just landing, dear" Myrtle informed her. "Good" she said, sitting forward slightly "I can't wait to get to our hotel." "Hotel?" Myrtle giggled "unfortunately we won't be staying at a hotel. We'll have to stay with those idiot men." 

Arden's eyes widened. Stay with BOYS? She could hardly believe that. Especially after what her siblings had informed her of. "I hope that's okay" Zoe chuckled. "Yes" Arden said immediately, relaxing in her seat "It'll be fine." "Are you sure?" Cordelia asked her worriedly "if you wish, we can book a hotel." 

Arden shook her head "it's fine, Miss Cordelia, seriously." Cordelia relaxed, realizing that God's daughter was, indeed, okay with the idea. Kinda. The plane started to hit turbulence, and Arden clutched onto the side of her seat. She had forced herself to sleep before take off. She was terrified - having only been on a plane once, and that was to go to find Cordelia after her mother's passing. She had nearly peed herself with fright. 

The others chuckled, Zoe giving her a reassuring pat on the back to let her know it was okay. She instantly relaxed. People like that made her feel at home. She could never imagine living with anyone else, being around other people. She wanted to stay with the witches forever.

As they landed, Arden let out a relieved sigh. It was over - until it was time to return, that is. She unbuckled her seat belt when the seat belt sign turned off and they all left the plane, smiling at the captain and thanking him for the safe journey. They retrieved their baggage and then headed outside into the warm air. 

Arden allowed herself to breathe for a moment, having developed a slight headache inside the airport from the chattering and warmth in the air. While it was warm outside, she was able to breathe freely. Cordelia's driver met them outside, and they all hopped into the massive car. Arden hadn't been inside many cars, but she enjoyed them. She didn't understand the dangers of driving, since  she wasn't human and was technically an adult child. 

"Okay. Don't mind the boys. They are literal trash, by the way" Zoe chuckled "we'll be approaching their place soon." Arden giggled "sure thing." She didn't understand why the witches hated the Warlocks so much, but she would find out. "And don't do anything you might regret" Myrtle laughed. "What do you mean?" Arden asked ,tilting her head to the side. Cordelia shot Myrtle a look, and she immediately stopped "just kidding, dear." She knew full well why Cordelia had given her that look. It was a "don't taint her mind or suffer the wrath of God" look.

Suddenly, the car stopped. Arden unbuckled her belt and they all exited the car, all dressed in black. Arden was wearing a beautiful black, bardot dress, the hat and black heels. She looked simply stunning, as usual. Nobody could ever believe her beauty - but she was ethereal. 

They approached the doors, and were greeted by four men. They didn't really acknowledge Arden, which left her confused, but she followed them down into the building and to the meeting room. Just as she went to sit, an Asian man (who's name she had not caught), stared at her intently "who's that?". "She's with us" Cordelia responded. "I got that but who is she?" he questioned further. "She's a witch" she explained "in training." 

"Well we will not discuss anything with her in the room" John Henry said "this is classified stuff." Arden looked at Cordelia, who nodded. She left the room quietly, waiting outside the door for them to come out. An hour passed and yelling could be heard. She scrunched up her face, hearing Cordelia yell at them. 

"Hello" she heard from behind her. She quickly turned around and was greeted by the face of a handsome boy about her age. She blinked at him "Hello." He smiled, leaning against the wall beside her with one hand "are you here with the witches?". She nodded slowly, not returning the smile. She was being cautious "yes." "Oh" he nodded "I see. I'm Michael Langdon." 

She then smiled, watching as he put his hand out for her to shake. She shook it gently "Arden Snow." "That's a cool name" he said to her "do you want to come with me somewhere?". "Where?" she asked, quirking a brow. "I have to go rescue someone. Warlock stuff" he shrugged. She looked at the door. They were still yelling - they would probably be a while. "Sure" she smiled. "She might be a friend of yours" he said, beginning to walk towards the exit "Queenie." 

"I've heard of her" Arden said "I thought she was dead, though." "Nope" he said, smirking a little as she started to follow him "she's not." "Good" Arden smiled "I hate when people die...It's not fun." He turned his head to look at her a little "have you ever lost someone?". She nodded as they reached the elevator "I have." "Who?" he asked. "My mom" she replied "have you?". "Yes" he nodded "my grandma." "I'm sorry" she said, gently patting his shoulder. Michael seemed taken aback by her action - like he had never had that before, but she didn't fully understand. "T-that's okay" he said, pressing the button to go up "I...I'm sorry to you too."

"It's fine" Arden sighed "she's in a better place now." Michael remained silent, and the elevator moved upwards towards the exit. Little did Arden know - her life was about to get a lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter Three || Show Them What You've Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arden feels a strange connection to her new friend.

A while later, Arden and Michael stood outside a hotel. Arden's eyes scanned over the name of the hotel. "Hotel Cortez" she read softly. Michael nodded, she could see it from the corner of his eye. "This is where your fellow witch is" he said lowly "and I'm going to prove that I can bring her back." Arden looked at him for a split second before returning her gaze to the hotel sign. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked him "I mean...this place looks really scary." Michael shook his head "it's fine. Don't worry." Arden knew he was just trying to make her feel better. The place felt dead and evil to her. As God's daughter, the purest of them all, this frightened her more than words. 

Michael stepped towards the door, holding it open for Arden and motioning with his free hand for her to enter before him. Arden wasn't so sure, but she stepped inside anyway. She waited right in the entrance way for Michael, who stepped in straight after her and pointed in the direction of a stair case. Arden slowly climbed the staircase with Michael behind her. She paused on the second last step, looking back at her new acquaintance. 

"Michael - I'm not so sure this is a good idea" she said lowly, almost in a whisper. "Trust me" he said to her "I know we just met but I need you to see." Arden raised both brows "see what?". He looked her dead in the eyes "that I'm the next supreme." Arden's eyebrows rose even higher. She had never heard of a male supreme before. "Are you sure about that?" she questioned him "I mean - there has never been a male supreme to my knowledge." 

He nodded "yes. I need you to see my powers so that you can tell them that I am the next supreme." Arden nodded slowly, walking up the last step until she stood at the stop of the staircase looking down at Michael, who still hadn't moved "okay. Show me." He smiled a little, quite a cute smile actually, and Arden's heart fluttered in her chest ever so slightly.

Ignoring the strange feeling, she watched as Michael passed her and walked down the long corridor. She followed him, and before they knew it, they stood outside a room where two people - a man and a woman - sat playing a card game. Arden looked at Michael, and he returned the look before he entered the room first, opening the door with a wave of his hand. Arden followed, playing with her hands nervously. 

He walked so confidently. Arden envied him for it. The pair had turned their heads to look as soon as the door opened. "What a fascinating specimen" the male said "alive yet so intimate with the dead." Arden raised a brow as she stood awkwardly by the door. "And you..." the male's eyes flickered to Arden "you are...also alive, yet blissfully soothing in spirit." 

Arden gulped a little. Did he know about her? If so, how? Or did he just feel her good energy? He frowned a little but he didn't get to continue. "Who the hell are you guys?" Queenie asked them. Arden shuffled her feet nervously "we've come to get you out of here." Queenie blinked at her, then turned her gaze back to Michael. "My name is Michael Langdon and I'm here to do for you what your supreme couldn't" he said, holding out his hand. Arden watched them carefully. She had to keep her eyes on him, just to see the full extent of his powers. If he could actually pull this off, it would be a miracle. 

"Alright" she said, amusement in her eyes as she started to shuffle again. "Take his hand Queenie" the male said. "And what if I don't want to?" Queenie asked. Michael scoffed. "I'm not sure you have a choice" he continued. Arden frowned. Why was the male so afraid of Michael? The fear was so evident in his eyes that it scared Arden half to death. Her eyes flickered from the male to Michael. Queenie had now taken his hand Michael had turned around, leading them out of the room.

Arden smiled a little as she left the room. Just as she was about to close the door, the male looked up as he took the cards in his hands "you." She stopped dead, turning to look at him. "yes?"

"I know what you are" he said to her. She looked down the hallway to see Michael waiting at the end of it for her. "you do?"

"Yes" he nodded "be careful. That's all I will say." Arden nodded "t-thank you." With that, she walked quickly down the hallway towards Michael and Queenie. "So...who are you?" Queenie asked her as they walked down the stairs. "A witch. Michael here asked me to come with him" she explained. "Just an ordinary witch?" Queenie questioned "I'd hardly believe so. Your aura is astounding." Michael, who was walking in front of them, turned his head slightly "I was thinking the same thing."

Arden laughed nervously "guys, seriously. I'm just a witch." "Mhm. Sure. She's hiding something and I'm going to figure out what" Queenie said, before they reached the entrance of the hotel. Arden stepped outside with Michael, and they both watched as Queenie left the hotel - and was alive again. She looked at them, completely astounded "w-what? H-how-."

Arden turned to look at Michael, gently patting his arm. "you did it, Langdon. That's amazing!" He smiled a little "now on to the next one." "The next one?" Arden questioned, looking over at Queenie. "Please don't tell me you're talking about Madison" Queenie sighed. "I am" he said, turning to look at Arden "are you still with me, Arden Snow?". 

She shrugged "sure." He smirked a little "excellent. Let's go." 

 

______

As they walked through the store, Arden glanced around, looking at cute dresses with Queenie. "That would look AMAZING on you!" Queenie gasped, holding up a pale blue dress. Michael continued walking, until he turned around and stared at them blankly. "Don't you think this dress would look cute on Arden?" Queenie asked him. His face remained cold for a moment, his eyes bore into Arden's. Queenie gulped, placing the dress back on the rack. 

"Yes" he suddenly said, as if he had been contemplating whether or not to say it. Arden looked back at him, a small smile forming on her lips. He smiled too, as if her smile made him smile. He then turned on his heel "let's go." Arden was stuck to the floor for a moment. He was actually really handsome. Like REALLY handsome. 

"He's got the hots for you" Queenie whispered in her ear as they started to walk. "What's that mean?" Arden asked, raising a brow. Queenie stared at her with shock "what? were you born yesterday? I mean he fancies you." "No he doesn't" Arden giggled. "Mark my words - he does." 

Arden stared at Michael's back. Maybe he did - maybe he didn't...but her mission was pretty clear. She had no time for romance. As much as she wished she did. Queenie hid while Arden and Michael approached a slim, blonde girl trying to fold up towels - and failing miserably. As she knelt down to pick up a towel, they stood before her. 

They explained to her why they were there - which was to help her escape. "Yeah, right" she chuckled, going to pick up a towel but Michael stood on it. "What's the catch? Do I have to blow you or something?" she questioned. "Blow him?" Arden asked curiously. "You know, suck his dick?" Madison said sarcastically. "No" Michael replied. Arden looked down at the floor, feeling a little weirdly jealous at her question. 

"Oh...well, when we get out of here can I anyway? It's been a while since I had a good dicking" Madison said, coming up close to Michael. He stared blankly at her, and Arden did something she never, ever thought she would do. "H-he's my boyfriend" she said. Michael stared at her with a confused look - and a dark blush spread across her cheeks. "He's your boyfriend and you don't even know what 'blowing' is. Wow. I feel sorry for you" she said to Michael. 

Arden was about to protest when Queenie stepped out "still a bitch and a slut in hell." They hugged - well, Madison attempted to hug Queenie, and then it was time to leave to go back to the witches and warlocks. Madison and Queenie walked ahead while Michael and Arden trailed behind. 

"So - what do you think?" he asked her. "Impressive" she said honestly, though she was still blushing like crazy. "Do you think your supreme will be surprised?" he questioned further. "I do" she nodded "I am." He nodded, looking down at her for a moment before looking away. She stopped, tugging on his sleeve. He stopped too, looking down at her with his lovely blue eyes. 

"I wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for what I said back there. You know, just in case you think she's cute or something I...didn't mean to ruin it for you. I just thought she was making you uncomfortable because she was making me uncomfortable and -" he cut her off by pressing a finger to her lips. She looked up at him nervously. "It's fine. Thank you." 

"Mhm" she nodded. He smiled a little at her as he continued to walk "besides - the only cute one here is you." She started to walk with him, looking up to see he was now blushing too, refusing to make eye contact with her. "I hope we can meet again" she said "because I think you're very cute." p

He chuckled a little, finally meeting her gaze "I will ensure it." "Come on, lovebirds! We can't be late!" Queenie exclaimed. Michael brushed his hand against Arden's, and she took it gently. "She's right" he said "we're on a timer." "Let's go show them what you've got" she smiled, and with that - they were stood near the warlock's academy. 

As soon as Cordelia saw them, she passed out immediately. Queenie ran to her, Madison sighed (clearly annoyed) and casually strolled over. Arden was about to run too, but Michael took a hold of her hand "she's fine. Stay by my side." Arden nodded, giving his hand a light squeeze. She didn't understand the urge to stay with him.

 

Arden and Michael didn't know it - but from here on out, they would need each other unconditionally...and they were falling in love.


End file.
